honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Lego Marvel Super Heroes
Lego Marvel Super Heroes is the 44th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game Lego Marvel Super Heroes. It was published on April 28, 2015. Lego Marvel Super Heroes was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Lego Marvel Super Heroes on YouTube "Based on a toy that teaches kids patience, creativity, and construction comes the game that teaches kids instant-gratification, button mashing, and destruction!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Lego Marvel Super Heroes'' Script Based on a toy that teaches kids patience, creativity and construction, comes the game that teaches instant gratification, button mashing, and destruction. ''Lego Marvel Super Heroes'' You've been waiting for the Marvel Cinematic Universe to join forces with Spider-Man, X-Men, and Fantastic Four, but until then, this nonsense will have to do. As your favorite superheroes are reduced to super embarrassing parodies of themselves. ['''Hulk: "'Huh?" (Ripping sound) "Hulk rip pants." 'Deadpool: "'Hi, I'm Deadpool, and I want a pony!" (Horse sound effect as Deadpool pulls out a carrot]. Actually, Deadpool is pretty spot on! Experience the perfect game to waste ten bucks and a couple hours dicking around with. As you face-tank enemies with the strength of an angry fetus, solve puzzles designed to challenge a really stupid baby, and can't die. No seriously, you can't die. It's like a kid's version of the ''Groundhog's Day suicide montage. But, if you're a completionist with nothing better to do, kill yourself trying to 100% complete. As you rage against: impossible rooftop obstacle courses, finding all fifty, gratuitous, Stan Lee cameos, ['''Stan Lee: "'I'm all over this game! At what point do I stop being a cameo and start being a star?], ''and the worst flying controls in a game since Superman 64. F***! No, wait! Why are you climbing?! Turn around, dummy! No don't stop! Why can't I invert these?! Down, go down you idiot! Why are you turning left?! So while you whine about ''Call of Duty, Madden and 'Assassin's Creed releasing the same game every year, get blinded by childhood nostalgia as you keep paying for the same exact s***! Hey! Lego Star Wars was great! Mmm-hmm! Paying for the same exact s***! Huh? They made Lego Indiana Jones, too? Cool! Same s***! Ooh, look, it's Harry Potter! ''Expelliarmus! *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* ''Lord of the Rings? Ahh, sick bro! [Lego Dimensions trailer Clip] Wow, what is that? I don't even know what that is, but I want it! You win Lego, ['''Fry from Futurama:' "Shut up and take my money!"]'' Starring these characters that made it into a Lego game way before Marvel would put them in a movie: Beta Ray Bill; Moon Knight; Iron Fist; Kraven the Hunter; Miss Marvel; Captain Britain; Nova; Modok; and Squirrel Girl. Although, how cool would a Squirrel Girl movie be, right? Girl throws squirrels The Avengers: The Movie: The Toys: The Game If Lego can make a DC and Marvel Super Heroes game, why can't I make Black Widow and Wonder Woman make-out yet? (Clip of Black Widow and Wonder Women mini figures making out) Oh yeah, there we go! Trivia * There are also Honest Game Trailers for a couple of other Lego games: Lego Batman and Lego Star Wars. * In addition, there are Honest Trailers for every single movie in the MCU: Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers, Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ant-Man, Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Ant-Man and the Wasp, '''''and Captain Marvel. ' ''There is also an Honest Trailer about the entire 'MCU' itself! 'Screen Junkies' have also made ''Honest Trailers for many other movies based on Marvel Comics characters, like ''Howard the Duck'' '''and ''Men in Black. See 'list of Honest Trailers for more. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Lego Marvel Super Heroes ''has a 98.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Reviews for this video were mixed. On the positive side, Jamie Lovett of ComicBook.com wrote "The trailer takes aim at the game’s simplicity and terrible flying controls, and reminds fans of how forgiving they seem to be of iterative game franchises when nostalgia is involved." In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Nathan Birch of Uproxx wrote "They make a really good point about how these games (which I’m not really a fan of) are basically the exact opposite of actual LEGO. Real LEGO is about careful building, while the LEGO games are about ADD-addled destruction. But look, little Lego dude Iron Man! And Batman! And Luke Skywalker!" With a slightly different take, Ben Pearson of Geek Tyrant wrote "Most of this video is fine, but they apparently just couldn't resist throwing in their completely unnecessary stupid bro humor at the very end with a comment about Black Widow and Wonder Woman making out. Really, guys? Are we still doing this? Grow up. It's 2015, for God's sake." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder & Spencer Gilbert Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'LEGO MARVEL SUPER HEROES Gets An Honest Game Trailer ' - Geek Tyrant article * 'Lego Marvel Super Heroes Gets An Honest Trailer '- ComicBook.com article * 'LEGO Marvel Superheroes Gets An Honest Trailer '- Entertainment Buddha article * 'Honest Trailers Tackles The LEGO Video Game Phenomenon With ‘LEGO Marvel Super Heroes’ ' - Uproxx article * ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes' disassembled in honest trailer ' CBR.com article * 'Honest Game Trailers Compares LEGO MARVEL SUPERHEROES To SUPERMAN 64 ' - Comic Book Movie article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Role-playing game Category:Lego games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Lego Category:Marvel